<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To belong by Devil_Tai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673022">To belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Tai/pseuds/Devil_Tai'>Devil_Tai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chainsaw Man (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Tai/pseuds/Devil_Tai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is under Makima's thumb, she can do and have everything she wants.</p><p>Then why she feels numb?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makima/Reze (Chainsaw Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fractures</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silence deafened Makima's ears, she was the only one standing on the endless graveyard. The soil, the air, her hands were soaked with blood, a minor inconvenience. She steps over another corpse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>disposable dog</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The chainsaw man's heart is on her hands again, but her nose knows the battle isn't done yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say Denji," Makima says, "If I rip your other heart, will you finally accept your role?" She sniffs the air, there's still enough blood inside his body, she can feel it pumping in his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makima squeezes the heart, instead of squeaking it deflates, turning to putty on her hands. Denji gets up, he stumbles his way to her, head hung low/.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Denji falls to his knees. "Such a very, very good boy."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominating the world was child's play after the death of the Chainsaw man, with the humanity's hero gone governments bend to Makima's will without struggle, the idiots that try to defy her disappear, their country sink with them. Everything and everyone is under her feet and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is her heart dull?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearns</span>
  </em>
  <span> for something: to be fulfilled, to be loved. Her dogs aren't enough, they're just a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was too empty, it had too many rooms for a single person, her dogs were too well behaved, too afraid of confronting her, it was a pain on the ass. Makima lights up a cigarette, she takes a pull at it, letting the smoke burns the back of her throat, her eyes tear up it's time to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Denji," Makima presses her foot down on his head. "I think I have an idea, you don't mind me taking your ex, right?" She grins, her eyes glint in the dark room. "Not like you can stop me anyways. Paws up!" Denji doesn't rise his head from the ground, his hand curls and obediently pats Makima's.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cells rot in moss and blood, after so many janitors were killed there nobody wants the job anymore, aside from the starving people that doesn't last too much either. Makima has given up on trying to keep this place decent for misbehaving dogs. The corridor lights are bright as if they're a spotlight following Makima's every step. The dogs cower away, either of fear or respect, their common sense may be long gone but instinct always linger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makima puts her hand on the scanner, the cell's rusty door opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, country mouse," Makima says, "ready to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reze is cowered on the corner of the room, her knees against her chest covering the nudity. She looks up, into Makima's eyes, she clenches her fist, drawing blood from her thigh. "I won't be your pet, there's lots of demons here that would love to lick your foot and I'm not one of them," her gaze falls to the ground, faltering. "Kill me already I had enough of your games."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps echoes in the empty room, Reze shuts her eyes, a tear escapes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this was salvation and yet she didn't want to die yet, even if she had no hope for the future.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A handkerchief wipes the blood on her thigh, it was so gentle that she opens her eyes to see if it really was Makima. And there she was, blood eyes and easy smile that unnerves her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's rude to call my future wife a dog, didn't know you had low self-esteem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makima puts the bloody handkerchief in her pocket, she stretches her arms and takes off her long trench coat, she covers Reze's front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-wait, what do you mean by wife?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reze is lifted off the ground, she yelps as a sneaky hand touches her butt, it gives a squeeze before moving to behind her knees. "Oops, just checking ya out. Not disappointed so far." Makima strolls to the door, her smile turning into a sly grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, I guess," Reze feels her cheeks burning. "And I won't be your wife either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Makima stops, Reze's breath too. "I forgot we need to date first, my bad. Wanna choose the place for our first date?" She adjusts her hold on Reze and resumes walking down the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not hearing me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to be a simple girl, how a cafe sounds like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reze sighs, "Ugh, I'll just kill myself," she reaches the collar on her neck, she pets the smooth surface trying to find the rope to pull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cut it, thought you'd try that," Makima says, "Want to make a contract with me?" Reze looks at her, claws close to Makima's throat. "Make me feel at home and I'll grant any wish you have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're outside now, fresh air fills Reze's lungs after a long time. The sun sets behind the tall building, skies mist in grey and blue. Reze clenches on Makima's shirt, she says, "Yes," afraid of being Makima's new plaything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," she puts Reze on the ground, she takes off the trench coat, this time putting it on properly on Reze, at last she buttons it up(too slowly for Reze, she averts her gaze, red covers the tip of her ears).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makima smooths Reze's hair, her hand falls to her cheek. Reze looked so cute like that: barefoot, wearing a coat double her size. She wouldn't be a dog like Denji nor a whore to sate her daily needs, no, she would be her equal, the one who tames her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to make her mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>